Dean Imagine
by Supernaturalimagine
Summary: Imagine Dean seeing you dance with another guy at a bar after a bad fight, and imagine Dean apologizing for yelling at you.


You walk into the bar alone, tense and angry. You and Dean had been ready for a night out, taking the night off from hunting and the exhaustion of it, when you'd gotten into a fight. It had been over your last hunt - you'd gone into a vamp nest when he'd warned you to stay out. You'd saved him from being turned, but he was angry about your deviation from the plan. Sometimes, his determination to keep you safe drove you mad. It had started small, but eventually you were screaming at him, and he had matched you decibel for decibel. It was honestly terrifying - you'd never heard him shout that way. When he'd yelled that he regretted taking you hunting with him, you'd shoved past him to the door, grabbing your bag and shoving his hand aside when he tried to stop you. Let him sulk at home. You were going to enjoy your night off, regardless.

When you walked in, it was crowded, but you didn't mind. You liked being able to blend in to the crowd. You sat at the bar and ordered a beer, too tired to deal with choosing any other drink. You sat quietly, observing the people around you, as you finished it off. You went to take another drink and frowned at the empty bottle. You weren't tall or muscular; you could already feel a pleasant buzz in your head as a man sat down next to you.

"Hey," he asked. "You all alone?" You looked up at him. He was attractive; his blue eyes were warm and his lopsided grin endearing. You shrugged.

"I am tonight." He caught the bartender's attention.

"Two beers," he said, and then reached out to shake your hand as they were set on the counter before you. "Will Zimmerman."

"(Y/N)," you answer. You rested your elbows on the counter, studying him.

"Why are you alone tonight, (Y/N)?" Will asked. "You're decently attractive." His tone was teasing.

"Decently," you echoed with a chuckle, shaking your head.

"Okay, fairly." He watched you. "Really? It's true. I didn't want to scare you by coming on too strong."

"Really attractive works," you say with a laugh. He smiles.

"So, (Y/N)…how drunk do you have to be for me to look really attractive enough to dance with you?"

You hesitate for a moment, but then you make a decision. Dean wasn't here, and besides, you were really mad at him. "I don't have to be drunk," you told him, standing and letting him pull you over to the dance floor.

The next hour was a blur - you finished off your second beer and became fairly tipsy. You and Will danced together - you could feel your inhibitions slipping away. There came a slower song - a request, you figured, because the music was a bit out of place. Will pulled you into his arms, and you rested your head on his chest, slow dancing to the tune. You turned in a slow circle, since you were a little bit too drunk to do much more, but as Will turned, pulling you with him, your heart slammed hard into your ribcage. Standing in the doorway was Dean.

His green eyes fixed on your gaze, and the anger was evident - but it was overpowered by the absolute hurt in his stare. He held your gaze for several seconds, and he swallowed hard, looking more uncertain than you'd ever seen Dean Winchester look before. Suddenly, guilt seeped into you, but Will was turning again, moving Dean out of your line of sight. By the time you could see him again, Dean simply shook his head, his lips trembling as they tried and failed to form his trademark smirk, and he turned and walked out of the bar. "Wait-" You pushed away from Will, who looked at you in concern.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I - I have to go," you answer, grabbing your bag and stumbling out of the bar. "Dean!" He's leaning against the Impala, looking up into the sky when you call his name. He looks down at you, trying to mask the hurt in his expression. You come alongside him. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"Really?" He asked, his voice rough and sarcastic. "You are?"

"I - I am," you say miserably. He frowns.

"You're drunk."

"I am," you repeat, almost apologetically. "I was mad at you." The words come tumbling out of your mouth uncontrollably. "I can hunt. I've shown you that! You can't - can't protect me all the time." You take another step forward and fall against his chest, and he just looks down at you for a long moment, his hands limp at his sides. Finally, he sighs, and you can feel the movement of his ribcage underneath your hands. He reaches up to hold you, looking down into your face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, shaking his head ever-so-slightly. "I shouldn't have said that. I was just scared." He brings his hands up to frame your face, his thumb caressing your cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I never meant to."

You smile softly. "I'm sorry, too." Dean shakes his head.

"It's just - if I ever lost you…"

"I know." You lay your head down on his chest. He's silent for a long minute, and you just enjoy his embrace and the feeling of his breathing underneath your cheek, coupled with his steady heart beat.

"That guy in there-"

"He was nothing. Just a diversion."

"If he comes near you again, I'll break his arm."

You laughed, even though you knew he was serious. "All right, Dean." He kisses your hair, and you stay in his arms for a very long time.

By ~ theunicornsgrace at Tumblr


End file.
